SMS electronic messages may be used to provide timely notifications and/or alerts to users. For example, a user may receive SMS notifications containing information about a wireless account, such as airtime balance reminders, remaining data flow notifications from network operators, or other information such as account balance information short electronic messages and credit card payment information from banks.